1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a projection type display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a prism structure constituting in a projection type display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In a projection type display apparatus, color beams are modulated by a liquid-crystal light valve (i.e., a light modulation element) and undergo color synthesis using a prism (i.e., a dichroic prism). The liquid-crystal light valve is attached to the light incident surface of the prism. Japanese Patent Application No. 6-118368 discloses an example of the mechanism for mounting this liquid-crystal panel to the prism. The liquid-crystal light valve is directly glued and fixed to the light incident surface of the prism using adhesive.
However, when the light modulation element is directly glued and fixed to the light incident surface of the prism, it is difficult to replace a defective light modulation element. That is, it is not easy to separate the glued and fixed light modulation element without damaging the light incident surface of the prism. Thus, the prism may have to be replaced, which is economically disadvantageous.